memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Starship Spotter
Publisher's description ''Starship Spotter was created more than two centuries ago to serve as a reference guide to assorted space-going vessels. Captains of the spaceships of the United Earth Space Probe Agency used this simple paper tool to enable a ship's crew to quickly distinguish friend from foe in the unexplored reaches of the cosmos. When the services were merged to form Starfleet, this paper book disappeared from use. Only recently rediscovered, the newest editions of this book have been the sole purview of Starfleet Academy. Each year, a new class of Starfleet cadets carefully reviews and revises the contents. The ships displayed in Starship Spotter have been chosen as a tribute to the crews who have served on them and the valor shown, regardless of the ship's affiliation. Although only thirty ships could be included, the cadets feel these ships reflect the noble history of space travel. We proudly present to you the Class of 2383 edition of Starship Spotter. Summary The Starship Spotter is a reference guide to some of the most notable starships and facilities from the Star Trek franchise spanning from the Original Series to Voyager. Each ships receives a four page review; a page outlining the history and features of the class, a page with a wireframe image and technical specifications and a large full color image of the ship over the next two pages. References Characters :Robert April • Kathryn Janeway • James T. Kirk • Miles O'Brien • Thomas Paris • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Tuvok Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Argus Array • Badlands • Bajoran sector • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Gamma Quadrant • Malon Prime • MIDAS Array • Torga IV • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Starships :Arena ship • Borg diamond • bird-of-prey • warbird) • ( ) • ( ) • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] ( ) • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E]] ( ) • ( ) • • • Hirogen hunter vessel • ( ) • Jem'Hadar attack ship • • Malon export vessel • ( ) • • [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus (NX-59650)]] ( ) • ( runabout) • Romulan Bird of Prey • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Sao Paulo]] ( ) • Species 8472 bioship • ( ) • • ( ) Small craft :aeroshuttle • (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • Delta Flyer • waverider • Work Bee Races and cultures :Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Gorn • Hirogen • Human • Klingon • Jem'Hadar • Malon • Pendari • Romulan • Species 8472 Technology :ablative armor plating • bioneural gel pack • cloaking device • energy dampening weapon • isolinear circuitry • microtorpedo • phased polaron beam • phaser • photon torpedo • pulse phaser • pulse phaser cannon • quantum torpedo • variable geometry warp nacelle • warp drive • warp nacelle States and organizations :Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Other references :First Battle of Chin'toka • Battle of Wolf 359 • • Dominion War • duotronic • • Klingon Civil War • tetraburnium • theta radiation • Tomed Incident • Treaty of Algeron • tsunkatse Appendices External Links * *Author Mojo discusses the book on his blog. Starship Spotter Starship Spotter